In Search of the Myreque
In Search of the Myreque is a quest taking place in Morytania. The enigmatic stranger Vanstrom Klause asks you to deliver weapons to an organisation called the Myreque, but things do not turn out to be as they seem. Details Agility *Nature Spirit *Must be able to defeat a level 97 foe (safespottable) Recommended: *43 Prayer (Protect from Melee) |items =*Steel longsword *2 Steel swords (short) *Steel mace *Steel warhammer *Steel dagger *225 steel nails **'Note:' It takes 9 steel bars to make all of steel items required (excluding nails, which can be purchased at the Sawmill; including nails, the amount is 24 steel bars). 39 Smithing is needed to smith these steel items. *Druid pouch containing at least 5 items **'Note:' Druid pouch takes 3 per fill (need 6 to have enough charges). *Hammer *6 planks *50 coins OR Ring of Charos (a) |kills = Skeletal Hellhound (level 97) (safespottable) |recommended = Recommended: *Silver sickle (b) to fill druid pouch and to collect fungi *Prayer potions and food *Mort'ton Teleport (saves time)}} Walkthrough Speak to Vanstrom Klause, a man in brown clothes, in the corner of the Hair of the Dog tavern in Canifis. He tells you about the Myreque, an organisation fighting vampyres, which is currently low on weapons and needs an arsenal of steel weapons to survive; Vanstrom doesn't have the time to bring the weapons to his friends he has never actually met yet. If you agree to help Vanstrom, he will also tell you about a boatman in Mort'ton who is rumoured to be able to show you the Myreque hideout. NOTE: Make sure that you offer to help (and that your Quest journal indicates that you have started the quest) or else your trip to Mort'ton will be in vain. Mort'ton Items Needed: Druid pouch(must have 5 items) ,6 wooden planks, hammer ,nails , weapons, 10gp On the route to Mort'ton, ghasts will attack you, siphoning any food from you and rotting it in the process; if you have a charged druid pouch, a charge will be subtracted from the pouch instead. Make sure to have plenty because five items are needed in your pouch when you reach your destination. For more information on refilling the pouches, click here. Alternatively, take six mort myre fungus so that you can fill the pouch twice once you arrive in Mort'ton. Enter the gate south-west of Canifis, near Ulizius, and keep going south, following the River Salve until the Nature Grotto looms up east of you. Exit the swamp south and go along the twirling path to arrive in the plagued village of Mort'ton. Head east until you find Cyreg Paddlehorn at his boat, and talk to him. *Note: If you currently have the Ring of Charos (a), then you will not have to pay the boarding fee. Convincing Cyreg Paddlehorn Attempt to persuade Cyreg to bring you to the Myreque. Cyreg will be very secretive about how to find them though, so you will have to choose the correct sequence of responses to make him feel guilty in order for him to allow you to use his boat. Choose the following responses in this order: #Well, I guess they'll just die without weapons... #Resourceful enough to get their own steel weapons? #If you don't tell me, their deaths are on your head! #What kind of man are you to say that you don't care? He will agree to take you, but he needs 3 wooden planks. They are sold in Razmire Builders' Merchants, Mort'ton's general store, but you must have (partially) completed Shades of Mort'ton and cured Razmire Keelgan with Serum 208 to use it. When you give Cyreg the planks, he will give you directions and you can now finally board the boat, though he won't let you travel unless you are carrying your druid pouch with at least five charges and a blessed silver sickle. Myreque Once you land at The Hollows, go north, avoiding the ghasts, until you see a strange tree. Climb up to see a damaged rope bridge. Mend the bridge as you walk along [requires 25 steel nails per plank (75 steel nails total) and 3 planks] and then climb down the other side of the bridge. Go north to the strange-looking hollow tree and talk to Curpile Fyod out front. Tell him you've brought the weapons for the Myreque and then answer some questions for him to prove that you are indeed telling the truth. If you fail to answer the questions correctly you will be knocked unconscious and wake up at the boat again, but luckily the bridge will require no building the second time. Here are the answers to the possible questions: When you have correctly answered the guard's questions, circle around his tree to the north and you will see a set of doors in the earth (they are unlocked after you've answered the questions). Enter and proceed north following the tunnel, but don't go all the way north to the wall. Instead take a little east branch and right-click on the "Squeeze-past stalagmite" option to enter the secret cave of the Myreque. Start off by talking to Veliaf, then talk to all of the others before coming back to Veliaf. It isn't necessary to actually ask any questions of them (you don't need any more info to finish the quest), just say, "Ok thanks," and talk to another one. Go back and talk to Veliaf again. He will now accept your weapons, however... Vanstrom Klause When finished, give the weapons to Veliaf. A cutscene ensues where a strange mist envelopes the room and Veliaf realises that it is a vampyre. The mist shifts, revealing Vanstrom Klause, the stranger you were trying to help. He kills Sani Piliu and Harold Evans with a magic attack and transforms into his vampyre form. After performing the murders, Vanstrom disappears, before summoning a level 44 Skeleton Hellhound ("his little pet") to finish off the remaining members. In order to regain the Myreque's trust after having lured Vanstrom to them, you must kill the hellhound. The hellhound only has 55 hitpoints, but hits fairly hard; lower levels should bring food. Magic is extremely effective compared to melee, as it has no magic defence. If you have access to Protect from Melee, the fight will be much easier. On death, the hellhound will drop two uncut rubies and four big bones. Talk to Veliaf Hurtz, who'll be happy to instate you into the Myreque; you can also ask him more questions about the Myreque and Vanstrom. Finally, ask him how to leave the hideout; he tells you about a secret passage to Canifis. Leave the chamber, and search the wall at the end of the tunnel: it will open. Now climb up the ladder. The Myreque Shortcut Inn houses the Myreque's hideout.]] You will surface south of the tavern. The nearby trapdoor is your alternate route back to Mort'ton in the future. Note: Exiting through the trap door is a requirement of the quest. Exiting through the Fairy Ring or other method will require travelling here again to complete the quest. You can not return by fairy ring until the quest is completed. Proceed back into the tavern and seek out Vanstrom, only to find that Vanstrom isn't there but only a Stranger. Speak to him to complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest points * 600 Attack experience. * 600 Defence experience. * 600 Strength experience. * 600 Hitpoints experience. * 600 Crafting experience. * Quick route to Mort'ton. * 2 uncut rubies and four big bones (from the Skeletal Hellhound) Required for completing Completion of In Search of the Myreque is required for the following: * In Aid of the Myreque Category:Quests